Memory Alpha:Bot requests archive
Bot requests archive Anabolic protoplaser -> Protoplaser Could a bot change all links to anabolic protoplaser to instead lead to protoplaser? The "anabolic" parts doesn't seem... canon.. -- Captain M.K.B. 03:12, 10 April 2006 (UTC) : Done -- Kobi - [[ :Kobi|( )]] 08:39, 10 April 2006 (UTC) Automatic series categorization for images As I suggested on Category talk:Memory Alpha images#Series Categories, would it be possible for a bot to automagically categorize images per series based on their links to three-letter acronyms or movies? -- Harry ''talk'' 20:24, 2 December 2006 (UTC) :I replied there re:"category suggestion policy", but also made a separate suggestion regarding possible categorization of images by series which might, in the long run, be better than just tagging image pages with a category directly. Other than that, it should be possible to add category links to those pages depending on which TLA-link they include. Possible problems: Images that are uncited, images that have a wrong citation (because a new image revision was uploaded, but the description page not changed accordingly), image pages that have additional text&links, leading to "false positives". If this is done, it should only be considered a first step before actually checking the pages manually. Anyone up for that task? -- Cid Highwind 20:38, 2 December 2006 (UTC) Babel userboxes Could a bot copy all the text that is on the userboxes on the english babel page and paste them into the swedish version of "Babel"? I have already done some of the work but it isn't just a plain copy that is needed, the category links "User En", needs to be translated to "Användare En". Do you think a bot could handle that kind of work? (Sorry, doesn't quite get the hang of interwiki linking in texts, yet) bjorn98009_91 17:48, 13 February 2007 (UTC) Czech MA interwiki links Could a bot add interwiki links to the MA:cs? If this is a dumb question, I'm sorry :) --JemHadar 17:49, 20 March 2007 (UTC) Solanogen-based lifeform links Everything linking to Solanogen-based lifeform needs to be changed to Solanogen-based lifeform. In fact, all text saying "Solanogen" needs to be changed to "Solanogen," per the script. I'd do it myself, but I'm too tired and it is a lot of links/words. --OuroborosCobra talk 07:37, 2 May 2009 (UTC) :Sorry, I can't find the difference?! --Plasmarelais Ξ TALK Ξ ツ Ξ 16:26, 27 May 2009 (UTC) ::Probably because a bot already fixed it :) --- Jaz 02:41, 8 June 2009 (UTC) "LaForge">"La Forge" typo Every so often I see typos pop up in Geordi La Forge's name, and it seems that we haven't managed to nab all of them even on some otherwise very complete and well-written page. Could a bot go through and replace every instance of "LaForge" with "La Forge" (except maybe in the Memory Alpha or Help namespaces since I think this was used as an example of a typo on some intro page about suggested easy edits to start with)? Also, if anybody's aware of other such recurring typos to be fixed, we may as well throw them into the same job and get it over with. :-) Thanks, -Mdettweiler 20:18, December 30, 2009 (UTC) :We can't replace them all, it would break a number of images. Fix them by hand. They're something that crops up on a very regular basis. Do you have any examples of some pages with them? I've looked all over and found... one. -- sulfur 20:31, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Ooh, I forgot about the images. Okay, I guess we'll have to get them manually then. Maybe they really are all gone. :-) I tried searching on the term but it went to a redirect to a disambig page for the entire La Forge family, so that's not really any help. But, come to think of it, there probably is a good chance of them all having been nailed down by now. -Mdettweiler 06:19, December 31, 2009 (UTC) "Image:">"File:" A more formal request, and question, originally from here. Would having a bot change these break something? I only ask since changing them seems to be the solution to this problem. - Archduk3:talk 08:20, December 31, 2009 (UTC) :It's being worked on by SulfBot in smallish batches. -- sulfur 01:10, March 5, 2010 (UTC) WOOT! - 01:32, March 5, 2010 (UTC) ::Just curious: I see that the edit summary for each of these bot edits is "Robot: Automated text replacement (-Image: +File:) !!wikia-credits fix!!". What is the "!!wikia-credits fix!!" part supposed to mean? -Mdettweiler 20:27, March 5, 2010 (UTC) :::Doesn't that mean it was done by a bot. By the by, I was looking into bot creation, GOOD GOD, glad I don't have the know-how to make one. Good job Sulfur.--Obey the Fist!! 20:29, March 5, 2010 (UTC) :Wikia has a bit of code that notes that a page came from Wikia when you export them for bots to work on. That bit of text just means that the bot found it and is removing it. -- sulfur 20:40, March 5, 2010 (UTC) USS Defiant (NX-74205) > USS Defiant (2370) Since there are over 500 links to this page, including the redirects, having a bot change all the to and USS Defiant (NX-74205) to USS Defiant (2370) should cut most of them out, making any other link changes easier to do. - 21:57, July 30, 2010 (UTC) :Did the plans on this get changed or something? When I type "USS Defiant (2370)" into the search box, I get redirected to USS Defiant (NX-74205), so it would seem pointless to change all links everywhere to point to a redirect instead of the real thing. -Mdettweiler 05:21, August 3, 2010 (UTC) I created the redirect in anticipation of the move (discussed here), since I thought it would be easier to move the page after we are sure all the links have been changed. - 05:35, August 3, 2010 (UTC) ::I'll start this later today -- as long as things quiet down a bit. -- sulfur 10:16, August 3, 2010 (UTC) I put a on the USS Defiant (2370) page, so the redirect should be unaffected when the bot runs, assuming it works with that. - 07:52, August 4, 2010 (UTC) ::In progress. Pages moved too. Also working on fixing the links to "USS Defiant", since those should be precise. -- sulfur 13:02, August 4, 2010 (UTC) ::And all done now. -- sulfur 16:33, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Sweet.:) - 20:49, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Sidebar character -> Sidebar individual Per the talk page discussion, this seems to be a go. - 14:04, August 24, 2010 (UTC) :Done. Moved the template and associated bits too. -- sulfur 15:55, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Sidebar template calls *image-top -> image *caption/caption-top -> imagecap *image-bottom -> image2 *caption2/caption-bottom -> imagecap2 *image-bottom2 -> image3 *caption-bottom2 -> imagecap3 Sidebar species and Sidebar actor shouldn't be included, as they are to non-standard to work in one run. They have to be done separately. - 19:41, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Also, all calls need to be changed to lowercase. Templates can them be updated. - 02:02, March 10, 2011 (UTC) :Why "title" as opposed to "caption"? "title" suggests the title of the sidebar. What is identifying the image is a "caption". Those should be "caption", "caption2", and "caption3". -- sulfur 14:30, March 10, 2011 (UTC) :So, "title" has now been veto'd by me. Every other sidebar has used "imagecap" or a variation on that. Except the newest sidebar. That sidebar has now been updated to "imagecap" to fit the style of everything else. By using a variable that makes sense. A "title" is not an image caption. -- sulfur 16:09, March 10, 2011 (UTC) At the very least it should be caption, not imagecap, per the discussion here. - 19:47, March 10, 2011 (UTC) :Then it should never have been "title" in the first place. I went with "imagecap" because more of them are already named that way than any other way. -- sulfur 23:47, March 10, 2011 (UTC) "title" was what the only two people to contribute to that discussion agreed upon, but "caption" was the most often used call. - 23:49, March 10, 2011 (UTC) :Actually, 'imagecap' (or its variants) were the most often used. 'caption' was used as the primary caption in two templates, and as the secondary caption in one template (the primary caption was 'imagecap'). A number of the templates used 'caption-top' and 'caption-bottom', but at the moment, all sidebar templates use 'imagecap', 'imagecap2', 'imagecap3', etc. This also has the benefit of making it easier to rename them all late if we so decide, and also allows for less crossover with the gallery captions. -- sulfur 16:24, March 11, 2011 (UTC) :De-capitalization on all of the "image" and "imagecap" calls is now done, so that all variables that begin with 'image' are all lowercased at the front end. I haven't LC'd the rest of the template variables at this time though. -- sulfur 00:47, March 13, 2011 (UTC) File:Star-chart alpha-beta quadrant.jpg rename With this linked to on over a hundred pages, it seems prudent to have a bot update the links when this is renamed. - 03:36, December 13, 2012 (UTC) :What's the rationale on the talk page for this rename? -- sulfur (talk) 16:38, January 1, 2013 (UTC) :Now complete (since a rationale was added). -- sulfur (talk) 18:25, January 1, 2013 (UTC) Welcome Can a bot change all instances of to . Not a priority right now, but we shouldn't have any message templates transcluded. - 06:54, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Just "bumping" this. - 03:16, October 17, 2011 (UTC) :This has been in progress for a while. There were 10k+ of these. It's down to about 3k now. At this rate, we should be finished in 2016. :) -- sulfur (talk) 16:36, January 1, 2013 (UTC) :And I spoke too soon. It ran through for a bit over 42 hours all told in this latest batch, cleaning out about 4800 entries all told. -- sulfur (talk) 02:53, January 3, 2013 (UTC) Star Trek films Replacing [[Star Trek films| Star Trek films]] with . - 18:26, March 8, 2013 (UTC) :I'll try to get on that in the next couple of days, depending on some other (non-MA) tasks I have. -- sulfur (talk) 19:14, March 8, 2013 (UTC) :Done -- sulfur (talk) 21:21, July 28, 2013 (UTC) "Botting" the DrexFiles links Right, as per sulfur's suggestion over here, I suggest "botting" the links originating from the now unfortunately defunct "DrexFiles": The links that are to be altered are as follows, the site thankfully been backed up at Way Back Machine: *All standard links that start with http://drexfiles.wordpress.com/.... into . Everything after "drexfiles.wordpress.com/" directs to a specific page and/or a specific entry on that page. Note the addition of "www.", that is nescessary or else Way Back Machine does not recognize it, tried that already. *All former DrexFiles links embedded as text such as Drex Files, same story essentially, do not know if that is feasible using bots. We might decide to wait awhile to see what Drexler does with his blog, though my personal estimation of the man is that he is a decent man, not inclined to rock the "legal boat" as it were.--Sennim (talk) 16:30, April 13, 2013 (UTC) :It might actually be a better idea to change these links to a template for the site, and then have that call the broken link template, so these would be easy to find and update if the site comes back. - 21:00, April 13, 2013 (UTC) Truth to be told, Duke's suggestion is beyond my "paycheck"-grade so to speak, interesting as it sounds to my uninformed ears. Yet, anything, and I mean ANYTHING, that preserves the DrexFiles links is exceptionally fine by me. --Sennim (talk) 21:16, April 13, 2013 (UTC) :With , I'm not sure how many of these can be "botted", since I don't know if a bot can place the template around the individual parts of the text we would need to keep, but if the locations of any that can't be could be ID, a few of us should be able to get the rest by hand fairly quickly, and further bot runs shouldn't be required if the site comes back online. - 21:07, April 14, 2013 (UTC) ::Even if we can't bot them, we can use a bot to identify them. :) -- sulfur (talk) 23:25, April 14, 2013 (UTC) ::I've run the bot on these and I think that I've got them all. There may be some that are still using the brokenlink template, and I'll try to do a run for those a bit later. There are also several going to drexfiles.files.wordpress.com that I didn't get, as I'm uncertain what the link should be. I'll make a note of those ones here once I do a skim of the brokenlink ones. -- sulfur (talk) 13:42, July 28, 2013 (UTC) ::No drexfiles in brokenlink calls. ::Drexfiles.files links: ::* Constellation class model ::* Phaser ::* Talk:Commodore ::* Talk:Constitution class ::* Talk:D7 class ::* User talk:Sulfur/Archive2011 ::* File talk:Sovereign class MSD.png ::I would suggest adding brokenlink template calls to each of these seven instances. -- sulfur (talk) ::And I've added brokenlink templates to each of these references now. -- sulfur (talk) 18:01, July 28, 2013 (UTC) :The DrexFiles template could be modified to call these as well, as we should try to have everything run though that, especially since the wbm doesn't archive files. - 07:37, July 29, 2013 (UTC) :Seems like the wbm does archive at least some files, just not the ones I checked. I've updated the DrexFiles template to handle these. Let me know if the update breaks something somewhere. - 08:26, July 29, 2013 (UTC) Canon policy links Changing: items of note are the canon policy, the and items of note are the , the to items of note are the and policies, the This should update all the welcome messages, which are the vast majority of the links that still need to be updated. - 20:58, April 25, 2013 (UTC) :I've been working on this all morning, and there's still 5000+ pages/links to update. All standard talk pages/etc have been updated. The only ones left are pages in the User talk namespace. -- sulfur (talk) 16:08, July 28, 2013 (UTC) :Up to 4000+ pages complete. Still a few thousand to go. -- sulfur (talk) 21:21, July 28, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for the heavy lifting on this. :) - 07:38, July 29, 2013 (UTC) :Apparently I've miscounted how many there were. There's still another 12-13k pages to go. I've done close to 5k already. Egad. This was a dumb idea. -- sulfur (talk) 10:37, July 29, 2013 (UTC) I believe you mean this was an awesome idea. :p - 17:50, July 29, 2013 (UTC) :Awesomely dumb perhaps. Down to about 11k left. Give or take a bunch. At least there are fewer than 1000 links to the ShipType template and only about 3500 to ShipClass. :P -- sulfur (talk) 18:15, July 29, 2013 (UTC) :So, it turns out that there were 18329 edits to make. 18000+. Seriously. It took over 3 days to run. But it's done now. -- sulfur (talk) 01:57, July 31, 2013 (UTC) That...is truly impressive; we should build a monument to this. We can put it right next to those Star Wars squatters on the Presidio. :) - 06:05, July 31, 2013 (UTC) Was that just the direct links that don't use the template? - 06:19, July 31, 2013 (UTC) :That was just the links noted above. Nothing else. There were another ~2000 edits (all told) that were variations on the theme. -- sulfur (talk) 10:28, July 31, 2013 (UTC) :Do note that there are still a few thousand entries of the variety that I'll be starting in on tonight (if all goes well). -- sulfur (talk) 12:01, July 31, 2013 (UTC) :Done. And removed. -- sulfur (talk) 19:30, August 1, 2013 (UTC) ShipType/ShipClass Convert to Type and Class. Running bits at a time. Under 1000 ShipType, Over 3500 ShipClass. So, should (could?) be done over the next couple of days. -- sulfur (talk) 02:07, July 31, 2013 (UTC) ShipType is completed converted to Type now. Working through ShipClass. Slowly. -- sulfur (talk) 12:01, July 31, 2013 (UTC) And now ShipClass is also complete. -- sulfur (talk) 18:42, July 31, 2013 (UTC) :I'm on to you now. I know you just want SulfBot to have the most edits on the wiki. It's either that or you're trying to set a wikia record for the most edits to a wiki in a week. - 18:50, July 31, 2013 (UTC) Naah, I've just suddenly found time. Shockingly. -- sulfur (talk) 19:14, July 31, 2013 (UTC)